


Desperado

by sakurablunt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Choking, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drama, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Public Sex, References to Drugs, Romance, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurablunt/pseuds/sakurablunt
Summary: (Y/N)'s perfect relationship with Kuroo had begun to unravel, and turning to his best friend Kenma led to more than you could've ever imagined.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. 𝑷𝑹𝑶𝑳𝑶𝑮𝑼𝑬

**Author's Note:**

> Check out our twitter for updates on this book! @sakurablunt

"𝑰𝑻'𝑺 𝑵𝑶𝑻 𝑴𝒀 𝑭𝑨𝑼𝑳𝑻 𝒀𝑶𝑼𝑹 𝑮𝑰𝑹𝑳 𝑾𝑶𝑼𝑳𝑫 𝑹𝑨𝑻𝑯𝑬𝑹 𝑩𝑬 𝑶𝑵 𝑯𝑬𝑹 𝑲𝑵𝑬𝑬𝑺 𝑭𝑶𝑹 𝑴𝑬!"

¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸

While growing up with Kuroo and Kenma, you three seemed inseparable since the first day you all met—well, at least you and Kuroo were. Kenma often watched from the side instead of actually talking with you two. You always saw him as a mysterious person, someone you always had a growing curiosity about. As time passed by, you and Kuroo gradually fell head over heels for one another. Even after getting accepted into college, you both started dating instantaneously. You guys were the dream relationship everyone wanted, or at least, that's how it was to everyone on the outside. Little did they know about what was happening behind the scenes with you and his best friend, Kenma Kozume. In fact, Kuroo, a.k.a. your "perfect boyfriend", didn't even know.

¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸

WARNINGS

MATURE CONTENT STRONG LANGUAGE DRUGS & ALCOHOL SEXUAL CONTENT ANGST CHEATING


	2. 𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑭𝑨𝑳𝑳

**_Kuroo never failed to sweep me off my feet._ **

As you sit in your lovely shared apartment getting ready with your long time boyfriend you couldn’t help but think that your life is perfect. The both of you knew it.

“Hey are you almost done y/n? I feel like I'm going to pass out” Kuroo groans looking at you from the door of your shared bedroom, with that same smirk he always has plastered across his face.

He was perfect. Everything you had wanted in a guy and to think you grew up with him? It felt like destiny. That was how it felt for a while at least.

 ** _God how did I get so lucky_** you thought to yourself as you glanced towards Kuroo then said in a teasing voice “Oh shut up I’m almost finished” as you continued changing into a short sleeve cream blouse with light blue jeans, touching up your makeup as you finish.

Kuroo was wearing a cream button up tucked into his jeans.

**_Perfect couples always match_ **

After about ten more minutes you and Kuroo headed over to a quaint little cafe near your apartment complex. The cafe was fairly small, had brick walls, and was decorated with an assortment of flowers and plants all throughout which gave it a cozy feeling. It was perfect for casual dates or if you just needed a nice place to hang out.

_A ding the bell at the cafe entrance rang_

You and Kuroo walked in and sat at a table with two seats by the window. You were always so amazed with how sweet Kuroo was even if this was your first date with him in a couple weeks. Of course you felt slightly down not being able to spend quality time with your own significant other.. but you hoped maybe today was his way of making up for it. You were staring off into space lost in thoughts for a moment without fully paying attention to the fact Kuroo had begun talking.

“Hello? Earth to (y/n)?” Kuroo said gently, grabbing your chin and facing you towards him.

“Oh hi sorry, what were you talking about?” you said getting goosebumps from Kuroo’s touch and kind of embarrassed with how much of an airhead you were being during a date you were oh so looking forward to.

“Well..I figured you might be getting kind of lonely since we haven’t had much time to hang out you know?” Kuroo said calmly, you nodded a bit in agreement and wondered where this conversation was headed.

“I’m sorry I can’t go over to Kenma’s house again this week because of school work.” Kuroo said with a bit of a sad expression and glancing out the window trying to avoid eye contact.

“It's fine I’ll just stay-” you began but Kuroo interrupted “No, actually I was thinking you should go hang out with Kenma on your own. You two don’t know each other very well and-” then you interrupted him this time “I don’t know… it seems like he hates me sometimes.” you said looking down and whispering the end part.

“No of course he doesn’t hate you darling. He'd tell me if he did. Besides I think it’s a good opportunity. I really want my lovely girlfriend and my best friend to get along well.” Kuroo said looking up at you with a hopeful expression which was enough for you to finally agree.

“Hmm okay fine” you hesitantly said then looked back up at your boyfriend who was laughing slightly “HEY! What's so funny?” you said as he continued laughing

“I’m sorry it's just-” he laughed a bit more “god you and kenma are so alike yet you thought he didn’t like you.” he finally finished his sentence.

“Hmm do you really think so?” you questioned and that thought lingered in your mind for a while. To be completely honest, you were disappointed that he basically only offered to take you on a date to tell you to get more used to not having him around. You had been putting up with his distant behavior for over a month now just hoping it would get better but today made you realize that that wasn’t going to happen.

_Timeskip to the next day_

**_Honestly I’m really dreading hanging out with Kenma, but whatever makes Kuroo happy? Kenma is not a bad guy...it’s just we never really got along because he kept to himself. I could never tell what he was thinking or even figure out his opinion on me._ **

**_But I think getting closer to Kenma could be helpful besides what’s the worst possibility? He’s close with tetsu so he really can’t be that bad. I’m probably just over complicating this._ **

You admired your own outfit in the mirror. You were wearing a long sleeve black shirt that just barley draped off your shoulders with a short, black pleated skirt to match.

**_If I have to go out today, I’m going to at least look hot in the process._ **

You sighed walking into the kitchen and catching a slight glimpse of a messily written note laying on the counter.

‘Hey love, sorry I had to go meet up with a group of friends to work on a project, but try to have some fun with Kenma today! I will be home later so we can talk about everything.  
LOVE YOUUUUU ~ Tetsu <3’

You set the note down trying to collect all of your thoughts. He never told you when he had plans which did nothing more than contribute to the uneasy feeling you already had about today.

 ** _I wonder if he actually means it when he says “I love you”..._** that thought occupied you for a minute before grabbing your keys and heading down the stairs of you and Tetsuro’s apartment complex.

**_It's colder than usual outside today huh?_ **

You hated cold weather. You wanted to stay in and stay warm during times like this. Yet here you are, driving to Kenmas house. You knew the way by heart due all the times you had to drive to pick up Kuroo after he had gotten blackout drunk at Kenma’s house and was in no condition to drive anywhere himself.

You let out a sigh

**_That's when things were easier_ **

Don't get it wrong you loved him to the moon and back, but sometimes it felt so one sided. Now that you began thinking about it, all of the times Kuroo had cancelled dates, even ignoring you for days even though you lived in the same apartment, all of those horrible times began to invade your thoughts and just the idea of it all brought tears to your eyes.

**_What am I doing wrong..._ **

“I can't get all sappy before showing up to Kenma’s that's gonna kill the vibe.” you quietly said to yourself as you wiped your eyes and turned up your radio to block out the thoughts you were previously having as an attempt to get your usual lighthearted mood back.

Sooner or later you end up pulling up to Kenma’s beautiful home. Kenma lived in a massive traditional japanese home with beautiful wood accents with a cute pond in the front yard. Sometimes you were simply in disbelief of how successful he ended up being despite his more quiet demeanor. You parked your car in the driveway and sat for a moment trying to calm yourself.

**_Why am I nervous? I literally grew up with him._ **

You sighed getting out of your car and slowly approached his front door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

You waited for a few minutes but there was still no answer. A bit frustrated you went to knock again and there was still no answer, so you proceed to try and open the door to check if it was unlocked and it was. This wasn’t your first time at Kenma’s house so you generally knew your way around. Walking around the house a bit and checking a couple rooms there was still no sight of Kenma. Then you heard a faint voice as you continued through his house and then approached Kenma’s streaming room.

You lightly knocked at the door and waited for a moment. ** _Am I early?_ **You thought to yourself but checking your phone you saw you were exactly on time. Getting a bit impatient you opened the door yourself which immediately got Kenma’s attention and made him jump slightly.

“Ah- oh it's just you (y/n)...mm aren’t you early?” Kenma said turning his head around to face you with a blank expression but there was clearly a bit of nervousness in his voice. Kenma was wearing his usual comfy clothes, a black hoodie and grey sweatpants, and he had a black gaming headset on which had some small red accent areas and his initials “K.K.” in small gold letters on one side.

“No, you said 5pm right?” you replied holding up your phone and pointing out the time. Then you noticed Kenma was streaming with his face cam and that now the entire stream could see you. Your heart was racing and you felt your face heat up with embarrassment knowing Kenma had thousands in fact now maybe millions of viewers.

“Oh- uh I’m sorry I must have lost track of time. I’ll wrap up my stream real quick then we can talk.” He said, then turned back to his stream and was a bit overwhelmed with all of the viewers asking questions.

You couldn’t fully read the chat but you could make out a few of the comments that all read something along the lines of “Who is that? Your girlfriend? **Who is y/n**?”

“No guys relax, she is just a friend. Ok with that being said it’s time for me to head out now.” he read some of the chat again “Yes- I know I told you guys I’d stream until I finished a few games but I really miscalculated the time frames. I promise I’ll make up for it next stream but anyways... Thank you all for stopping by to watch the stream! See you next time, Kodzuken out!” Kenma said with a small smile as he waved bye then ended his stream.

You walked away from the room closing the door behind you then going to his living room. You slumped onto the couch covering your face with both of your hands as you realized that all of Kenma’s fans really saw you and all of the assumptions they made only made everything worse. Your heart was absolutely racing. You brought your hands down and took a deep breath trying to forget about it despite how uneasy you still felt about the entire interaction.

Kenma walked in the room shortly after you and also sat on the couch. Neither of you spoke for a little while.  
 ** _The silence was like torture._**

“Hey uh I really am sorry you know… I should’ve been paying better attention.” Kenma said in a low tone breaking the silence finally.

“It’s really not a big deal but I’m sorry too I shouldn’t have just opened the door like that and interrupted your stream.” you said trying to reassure him that you weren’t mad. It fell silent again. You looked up to see that Kenma was intently staring at you.

“You know… you kinda look like you just finished crying..Did something happen?” Kenma said in a calm and almost comforting tone.

“Well-... I- um.” you choked out unable to think of what to say after Kenma’s sudden observation.

“It’s okay you don’t have to explain yourself. I won’t force it out of you, it’s not really my business anyway.” Kenma said looking a bit off to the side.

_**Since when was Kenma so nice to me.. Maybe it's just because we haven’t spoken in a few weeks but to be honest this seemed like a whole new side of Kenma.** _

“So um... why didn’t Kuroo come this time?” he continued trying to change the subject and get rid of the still awkward atmosphere in the room.

“He said he had to work on a project with some friends from his class.” you said then noticed Kenma was still staring at you. You couldn’t tell if he was actually worried or just flat out judging you. The conversation died out again.

_**What is it with all of these awkward silences today-** _

Your thoughts trailed back to what Kenma had previously asked.  
 _ **I guess it couldn’t hurt to tell him a little bit**_

“Well…if you really wanted an answer before the truth is just Kuroo’s been gone a lot recently.” You finally admitted, then glanced over at Kenma and waited for a response. You didn’t know how he was going to react.

“I kind of guessed it was something like that since you guys have skipped coming over for a few weeks now.” Kenma stated almost sounding relieved that the idea he had was right.

 _ **WHY DID HE ASK IF HE ALREADY KNEW** _your thoughts were racing. _**How come Kenma can just read my mind so easily? It’s totally different from how Kuroo is…**_

“ughh I swear the world just hates me right now.” you said laughing slightly and putting your right hand over your face yet still in such a serious tone that it caught kenma off guard.

“hey hey…(y/n) I don’t hate you” he cooed and turned his head slightly to make eye contact with you.“All you need is one person to care..the rest doesn’t matter.” His usual more serious and blank expression had quickly turned to a soft, concerned one. You gazed into his amber eyes for a moment realizing how safe you felt with him despite how filled with anxiety you were just a moment ago.

_**Maybe Kuroo was right when he said me and Kenma have a lot in common** _

“Hmm you need a break, right? Lets smoke a bit.” Kenma offered

“I don’t know...Kuroo doesn’t like when I smoke with-” you started but Kenma cut in “Kuroo isn’t here right now, is he? It’s your life, you can do what you want. Besides it’s not like he tells you everything he does.”

You let out a short laugh. **_He was right._**  
“Okay that sounds good.” letting out a sigh and giving Kenma a warm smile and he returned the gesture.

Kenma walked up to his TV stand grabbing what he needed and sat back down a lot closer to you than before. Your thighs just barley graze each other as you sit.

You stare as his long dainty fingers push every last bit into the wrap. Watching as he brings the wrap up to his lips. Licking his chapped lips before licking the joint itself to seal it.

“This is the prettiest one I’ve rolled in a while” he lets out a breathy laugh, causing you to giggle slightly as well. “You wanna take the first hit (y/n)?” he asked. Leaning back into the couch and holding the joint in one hand the other is running through his long hair pushing it behind his ear.

“Sure,” you said grabbing the joint and putting it to your lips. “Do you have a light-” he almost reads your mind, pulling out a red lighter and bringing it up to the joint. Lighting it for you as you take a deep inhale. Holding it in for a bit then releasing the smoke and leaning back into the chair as well.

“Mmm I haven’t smoked in so long, Kuroo doesn't really like the smell.” you roll your eyes and pass the joint over to Kenma. Him bringing it up to his lips and taking it in like he has lungs of steel.

“Well Kuroo has always been a pussy about this type of shit” he said letting out a laugh. You smile at Kenma.  
You haven't felt this happy in a while.

“Hey, if you are comfortable with saying.. How have you really been feeling? I can tell that there is a lot on your mind.” Kenma calmly speaks

_**I think I can trust him enough.** _

“Well to be honest everything feels one sided now. He never really gives me any attention now because he's always ‘with friends’ ” you speak calmly as you too continue to take hits out of the joint til it was down to a roach.

“Really? It’s kind of funny ya know... Kuroo has always come off as such a ‘jack of all trades’ kind of guy, but who knew he couldn’t do something as simple as being nice to his own girlfriend” Kenma remarked.

……….

_**I definitely haven't felt this good in a while** _   
_**I feel comfortable telling Kenma everything and finally letting it out.** _   
_**It was a weight that you finally felt was melting away.** _

“So what you're telling me is that Kuroo is just manipulative.” He speaks with no regret. You two are long gone so you two really didn't know what you were saying at this point.

“No..well actually you’re right. He is. He always gets mad if I try to call him out on it. It's so annoying.” you sigh as you and Kenma are now sitting close together. Kenma having his arm rubbing your thigh in comfort.

The more you thought about it you realized how manipulative you let him be.  
 _ **I should’ve been smarter than that.**_

“Kenma, I'm glad we are hanging out today. This feels great to have a break from everything and chill with you.” you look at him with a beaming smile. He returns the smile but his eyes couldn’t stop focussing on your lips.

“I'm glad you finally feel comfortable with me (y/n). I know we didn’t talk much before but I hope today can be the start of me making up for it.” he noted. Something was off with him. You would normally be able to figure it out instantly but you couldn't even fully process what you were saying as you spoke. He removed his hand off your thigh to lightly caress the side of your face, his thumb lightly going over your lips.

This sudden gesture made you get butterflies in your stomach. You were so touch starved.

“Ya know (y/n)...it's hard to see the happy girl I grew up with having to feel this way. Especially if it’s because she isn’t being treated how she deserves to be by her boyfriend. It’s really a shame things went so south for you.” He spoke in a way you had never heard before. His amber eyes burning into your (e/c) ones.

You see him start to lean in. As an instinct you do the same. Your soft lips pressing against each other’s.

**_Why are we doing this_ **   
**_It's so wrong…_ **   
**_But if it's wrong, why am I continuing?_ **   
**_Why do I never want it to end?..._ **

Kenma quickly breaks apart the kiss. Eyes in shock looking at you.

“IM SO SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THIN-”

You cut him off, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him back into a deeper kiss. Leaving him in shock but quickly kissing back. Pulling you into his lap, running his hands up this side of your shirt.

_**If i'm gonna cheat I might as well go all the way…..** _


	3. 𝑪𝑳𝑶𝑺𝑬𝑹 𝑻𝑶 𝒀𝑶𝑼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this is our first time writing a smut so don't be too hard on us for it!  
> Check out our Twitter and TikTok for updates on this book! @sakurablunt

**_Why are we doing this?_ **   
**_It’s so wrong._ **   
**_But if it’s so wrong, why am I continuing?_ **   
**_Why do I never want this to end?_ **

Those thoughts still lingered in your mind but for long, _Kenma was all you could think about and he made sure of that._

You were on Kenma’s lap straddling him as you continued a slow passionate rhythm against each other’s lips. Kenma’s right hand on your lower back pulling you closer to deepen the kiss even farther and his left lightly holding the side of your face. Between Kenma’s touch and the weed still in your system, you felt like you were on cloud 9. Every passing second you ached for nothing more than Kenma’s touch.

Pulling away for a second, you admired the slight details on Kenma’a face. His amber, cat-like eyes, his dark eyebags that were without a doubt from the frequent all-nighter streams he did, and a small shorter section of his hair that fell just between his eyes. You were both a bit out of breath as he exhaled lightly, his sweet breath containing light traces of weed washed-cold over your face. He pressed the temple of his forehead against yours and gazed into your eyes as the ends of his mouth curved up into a smirk. He pressed his lips onto yours once again and a light shudder rippled through your body. You felt his tongue slip into your mouth as you parted your lips slightly and regained rhythm between the two of you.

You and Kenma both grew more and more eager even as only a couple minutes passed. You ran your hands through his long black hair that was still blonde at the ends from when he bleached his hair in the first year of highschool and let his roots grow out from that point on. Kenma left gentle taps along your thigh signalling for you to wrap your legs around his waist as he began to sit up. Kenma got up from the couch helping to support your body with his right hand grabbing your ass and his left rested and gently gripping the right side of your neck. He walked towards his bedroom stopping and pinning you against the wall for a minute with your legs still wrapped around him.

“Mm so..hot.” you heard him mumble as he continued to his room being careful not to break the kiss in the process.

Upon entering his room he didn’t waste a second and lowered you gently onto his bed parting his lips from yours for a moment as you took your phone from where it was tucked in the waistband of your skirt and reached over to slide it onto the nightstand beside his bed. His room was fairly simple but elegant at the same time. His bed was centered in the room with the headboard against the wall and a dark oak bed frame to match with his dresser. After gazing down at your beautiful figure for a moment he resumed kissing you; tilting your head back as he left a trail of small sensual kisses on your jaw making his way down to your neck.

_RING_

You both heard your phone ring, both choosing to ignore it as it echoed through the room. Him gripping the bottom of your shirt, pulling away from his delicate kisses, quickly urging your shirt off. Taking his black hoodie and shirt off effortlessly in one quick movement. As well as discarding both of your other pieces of clothing, leaving you both only in your undergarments.

Him reaching back down to hungrily kiss you. Dragging his rough fingertips along your body.

_RING_

You both let out irritated groans. Kenma breaking apart from you to allow you to sit up. Both wanting to see who is calling, you grabbed your phone to see the contact info.

“It's Kuroo.” you look up to Kenma. His face looks emotionless but there's a hint of embarrassment. You give Kenma a smile, muting your phone and throwing back onto the nightstand. You felt no sense of guilt at this moment, you were only thinking in the present. Kenma’s eyes widened and he changed to a shocked yet still somewhat curious expression.

“Are you not gonna answer?” he speaks with a hint of confusion. “ No, why would I? I have better things to worry about.” giving Kenma a small smile. He lets out a deep chuckle and smirks at you, only to lean back in. Pushing you back down to the comfortable mattress. Leaving small wet kisses down your chest.

He detaches his mouth to look back to your face.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” him looking at you with a serious expression. “ I want you Kenma! Now please hurry the fuck up and fuck me already.” Him letting out a laugh at your words. It was so clear how desperate you were for him. “Well, I have to prep you first, my love.”

Those words sent butterflies to your stomach. He lowered down to you connecting the kiss once again as he dragged his rough fingertips down to the place he knew you wanted him most. Finger tips grazing your covered heat. A soft moan leaving your lips. He lets out a groan feeling the wet spot leaking through your panties. Him pulling away from the kiss to pull them down, leaving you desperate for his touch. Leaning your head back with your eyes closed.

You jumped slightly as you felt him push your thighs apart. Lifting your head, putting your weight onto your elbows as you watch him press soft kisses up your thighs. Finally reaching your heat taking a deep breath before giving it a long lick.

“F-uck Kenma-'' letting a shakey breath escape your lips as he latches his mouth to your clit, softly sucking and licking on it. Him moving his tongue to your dripping hole, lapping the wetness that was present. You reach down to his silky hair, gripping it causing him to groan into your heat. The groan sends shocks through your body as he picks up his pace. Moving his tongue in and out of your hole teasing your entrance, turning you into a moaning mess.

He pulls away from your heat, causing you to groan from loss of contact. He pulls you to stand up, pulling you into a passionate kiss. Tasting your juices in his mouth was enough to make you moan into his mouth.

Feeling bold you reach your hand to palm his member. Your eyes widened for a second pulling apart from Kenma’s kiss and looking down.

_**He's bigger than Kuroo** _

“What, you thought it would be small?” he says, letting out a laugh. “I didn't think it would be this big.” you laugh as well which lightens the tension a bit. You decide to pull down his boxers watching it as it sprung up against his stomach. He lets out a sigh of relief now that it's finally not tucked away.

“Lay down with your ass up.” he demanded with so much confidence that it made you shudder. You quickly obey his words. Crawling onto the bed arching your back so your chest presses against the mattress.

He walks up to you. One hand grabbing the side of your hip and the other holding his member pumping it before rubbing the tip between your slick folds. Pushing your ass back trying to urge him to put it in.

“Can you please put it in already!?” you moan out as he laughs at your urgency. He pushes into your hole slowly. The stretch of his member is enough to make you moan out. Once being in all the way he gives you a second to adjust. You push your face into the blanket to try to hide the fact you were already a mess just from him putting it in. You knew this was only the beginning.

“You okay (y/n)?” he asks, trying to hold back from moving as he stared down at how pretty you looked in that position. You let out a soft hum and pressed your ass against him a bit to hint at the fact you want him to move and reassure him that it was still okay to continue. Him grabbing the both of your hips now . Pulling out so only the tip stays in. Thrusting back into you rough, causing you to release muffled moans into the comforter.

A breathy “Fuck.” leaves Kenma’s lips as he picks up the pace. Him slightly getting aggravated by the fact he cannot hear you at all. Only hearing the rooms filled with smacks the quiet hums of your muffled voice. He stops moving, remaining deep inside you. He reaches to grab you by the back of your neck. Making you gasp as he pulls you against his chest.

“I couldn't hear your beautiful moans.” he speaks into your ear sending shivers down your spine. He adjusts his hand to wrap around your neck, as the other wraps around your waist. He begins to pound into you. This position causing him to hit deeper than before. Your brain going dumb mumbling sweet nothings of praise at him which made him thrust into you harder. Kenma filling your ears with groans himself.

“Look at you,” he laughs out. “Your boyfriend is blowing up your phone while you are here, being fucked stupid by his best friend.” he groaned, tightening his grips and going a faster pace that almost seems impossible.

“How does that feel knowing that you are a stupid slut?” he feels you tighten at his words which answered his question for him.

“F-uck Kenmaaa I’m gonna cum~” you moan out followed by a shaky breath. The only sentence you have probably said this whole time. You were too lost in your own pleasure, barely able to say even that full sentence. He suddenly pulls out, shattering your orgasm causing you to groan at the emptiness. The intense pressure that was growing in your stomach was practically begging for release.

“I'm nowhere near done with you, so you can’t cum just yet darling.” He lets go and you dramatically limp back onto the bed causing him to let out a small chuckle.

He lays down onto the mattress resting his head on the pillows. “C’mon, I cant do all the work, Come ride me.” he stifles out causing you to quickly return to him. Straddling his lap and grabbing his member rubbing it against your folds. Slamming yourself down causing loud gasps to escape both of your lips.

Placing your hands onto his chest as he places his hands on your waist. Not planning to waste any time, you quickly bounce onto his member at a fast pace. Leaving the both of you a panting mess. You leaned forward into his chest and rested your head into his neck. Him moving his hands to flatten against your back. You were taking his breath away, it was pretty obvious.

Leaning into his ear to spit just a single sentence to him. “Can’t keep your composure Kodzuken?” causing you to laugh . He grips your hips slamming you onto him holding you in place causing you to gasp. Flipping the both of you over letting you lay on your back and him on top.

He quickly picks up his pace causing tears to prick your eyes. Him hitting a spot you haven't felt in a while. Pulling him down into a kiss wrapping your arms and legs around him.The both of you wanting to be as close as possible. He rests on his forearms while thrusting slow but powerfully into you. You both pull from the kiss to just look at eachother. Both sweaty and red. You both smile at each other.

“You are taking me so well (y/n).” he speaks softly, moving one of his hands to your hair. Him picking the pace up slightly. You let out a long moan that gave him goosebumps. He kisses down your neck.

“I'm close Kenma.” you pant out moving one of your hands to his hair to stoke his as well.  
“Me too (y/n)” he stuttered out as the pleasure continued to build up.

“You can cum in me. I'm on the pill.” you let out softly. That's all he had to hear before lifting himself away from you for a second to hook your legs to his shoulders. He instantly began to ram into you chasing not only his, but your orgasm as well. Both of your hands resting on his back, digging your nails in and leaving scratches.

The pressure that formed in your stomach finally spilled over as you nearly screamed, finally reaching your peak. The feeling of you tightening around his member caused him to reach his high as well. Filling you up to the brim as it started to leak out.

You lifted your hand over your eyes to cover your face, with your palm facing up, as you rode out the last bit of your orgasm. Kenma was still attempting to catch his own breath. He looked over lightly tickling the palm of your hand with his index finger signaling for you to move it so he could see your face.  
“You okay?” he quietly said after he finally was able to slow his own breathing.

“Mhm that was...something” you said back to him earning a slight laugh and smile from him which you returned.

Finally sitting himself up he walked over to the bathroom connected to his room and grabbed a small washcloth wetting it slightly before returning back to you and gently cleaning you off. He also reached over grabbing two water bottles from the black mini fridge in the corner of his room, opening one slightly to break the seal then passing it to you and keeping the other for himself to drink. You sat up as well with your back resting on the headboard as you took a sip from the chilled water feeling it slide down your throat, slightly relaxing you. Kenma did the same as he sat in the bed close to you. You both returning to laying back flat on the bed and it fell silent for a moment as you stared at the ceiling collecting your own thoughts.

“Hey Kenma,” you spoke softly yet it still got his attention. “Yeah (y/n)?” he replied reassuring you that he heard you, pulling a soft grey blanket over the two of you and moving himself even closer to you. “Thank you... for everything.” you whispered into his ear as you rolled onto your side, rested your head on his chest and wrapped your arm around him . He hesitantly wrapped his arms around you in return and rubbed your back lightly in comfort. You melted with his gentle touch and soon after, you fell asleep in his embrace.

“Goodnight (y/n).” Kenma whispered as looked at you, realizing you were already asleep and admiring every bit of how you looked before he finally fell asleep.

……………….

Your eyes slowly began to flutter open before quickly darting awake as you notice you are laying in none other than Kenma’s bed. In fact, you were lying cuddled up next to Kenma. Immediately sitting up from the bed you look over at Kenma, sleeping peacefully with his mouth parted slightly.

Grabbing your phone from the night stand to notice you have 57 missed calls and over 100 missed messages from Kuroo. Feeling Kenma sit up next to you, you turn to him quickly. Slapping him hard across his face leaving it red as his head turned to the side from the impact.

“OW, WHAT THE FUCK!” he groans but eyes widen at the sight of you shirtless, closing his eyes at the sight.

“Sorry, I was panicking! Kenma, what happened last night? Kuroo has been blowing my phone up.” lifting up your phone to point out all of the notifications then rubbing your temple. “We are literally naked what the fuck do you think happened (y/n)?” he sighs out.

Looking down at yourself seeing your bare chest in view. Feeling yourself heat up at the thought of what happened, and remembering little to no details about the prior night. Covering yourself up with the blanket and leaning your forehead into your palm.

“Oh my fucking god!” you both seem to spit out at the same time. “I can't believe I really just cheated on Tetsu.” you sigh out. “How do you think I feel? I just slept with my best friend's girlfriend!” he groans, leaning over to grab his sweatpants on the floor quickly standing up putting them on.

“So...what are we going to do?” You speak softly to Kenma while your head is spinning from thinking of all the possibilities. You were on the verge of tears but you held them in, trying to keep at least a small bit of composure. Despite being very irritated at the moment, it wasn’t all his fault and you knew that.

“Well, we don’t want to tell him what actually happened right? I feel like we can both agree on that.” Kenma lets out a sigh walking around the room picking up your scattered clothes, quickly returning them to you so you can get dressed.

“Yeah,we definitely should just forget last night happened. It was nothing more than a mistake and I never want it to happen again.” You smile at Kenma even though you are freaking out on the inside, but little do you know so is he.

“Alright well, maybe I should drive home so I can get ready for my morning classes.” you stood up forgetting that you’re naked. Kenmas eyes widened, covering them quickly again.  
“Y/N! YOU COULDN'T WAIT?” He laughs out.

“SORRY!” you laugh out quickly putting your clothes on gathering your belongings. You were so much more of a ditz than you wanted to admit. “Hey Kenma, I’m gonna head out. I'll talk to you later.” you walk up to him hugging him. He doesn’t know if he should hug back or not so he awkwardly pats your back.

“Even though we did something so... so wrong, I’m glad we actually got to talk before. You really helped me a lot. It felt good to be able to rant everything out,” you speak softly. “but now lemme go and somehow think of a excuse of why the fuck I didn’t come home last night.” You sigh walking to his front door grabbing the handle and opening it as you look back towards Kenma waiting for a response.

“See ya later, (y/n).” Kenma says in his usual soft, calm voice. You shut his front door and walk to your car. Picking up your phone dialing Kuroo. The ringing phone held to your ear as you opened your car door and got inside. He answers the phone quickly.

“Where the fuck are you?” He shouts out. You groan and pull the phone away from your ear a bit at the sudden yelling.

“I’m so so so sorry baby, I fell asleep on Kenma’s couch. I’ll be home in a minute so I can get changed and we can go to class.” You both say your goodbyes and you start to head home.

_**That was not an accident what I did with Kenma.** _

You hated to admit it but you definitely wanted Kenma in the moment, but Kuroo is your lover and you weren’t going to let a stupid decision you made when you were high change that. So denying the fact you wanted Kenma is the only option.

_**It was only a one time thing anyways. Nothing more than a mistake, and neither of us were thinking clearly. I’m not letting the thought of it eat me alive all day.** _

…….

Pulling up to the apartment quickly running up the stairs and into your apartment, seeing Kuroo already ready to go.

“Let me get dressed real quick. You can go get in my car now, I’ll be down in a second!” He goes out to your car as you throw on some casual clothes before rushing to leave and going outside so you aren’t late. You were driving today, so you got into the driver's seat and quickly started the car and began to drive off.

Kuroo looks at you with a confused look. You already know he’s going to ask you thousands of questions.

“So how was Kenma’s (y/n)?” Kuroo speaks up looking at you with a curious look on his face.

_**I haven’t even come up with a story yet…** _

“It was good.” You shortly answered.

“Just good?” he was clearly a bit irritated at your short response. “Yeah.. I’ll tell everything that happened after school, okay?” you tried to steer the conversation away. “Okay, I can wait til then I guess...but don’t you have a shift today? It was on the calendar.” Kuroo replied, he was still wondering what had happened but didn’t think too much of it. You were only with Kenma after all ,so he really couldn’t expect for much to have happened.

“Oh shit, you’re right.” you let out a short laugh “Would you mind picking me up from work later? I’ll give you my keys so you can go back to the apartment while I’m at work.” you were really hoping he would let go of the topic for at least this moment. “Yeah, of course.” he said looking over to you with a light smile. Thankfully, by the time he finished his sentence you were already pulling up to your university. You handed your keys to him before he kissed the top of your head and waved goodbye to you as you went your separate ways for class.

 _ **I just got so fucking lucky.**_ You thought to yourself as you entered the building and began walking down the hall to your class. You were majoring in psychology with minors in criminal justice and sociology.

Upon entering the class it was only a few seconds before class was beginning so you took your seat and got your notebook out, ready to take notes. You absolutely adored your classes. The saying ‘Find a job you love and you’ll never have to work a day in your life.’ was something you lived by, so that was exactly what you were studying to do. Today in particular, you were going over the psychology of criminal behavior.

The professor had just begun the lesson and you started taking notes. To you, this was definitely something you found intriguing. Why criminals commit crimes, what in their brain causes it, and how the way they were raised had an impact on the way they currently behaved. This was a section you had been looking forward to, but you couldn’t bring yourself to focus at all. The only thing that was continuously swirling through your thoughts was what happened last night. You remembered everything before you decided to smoke with Kenma very clearly, but your memory was still fuzzy with everything that followed that.

Glimpses of the night began to replay in your mind. The makeout, Kenma carrying you down the hallway to his room, everything had begun to surface back to you. Your face flushed red as you thought about it.

 _ **Wait what am I thinking? I’m supposed to be focusing on class.** _As you finally lifted your head from your paper you realized everyone was beginning to pack up their things, some had already walked out of the class.

 _ **Great job (y/n)! You missed the whole damn lesson. What a fucking genuis.**_ You mentally scolded yourself as you had begun walking out of your class.

_**Who knew time could fly by so fast.** _

As the day progressed you still couldn’t bring yourself to focus in any of your classes. You couldn’t even be sure of your own thoughts anymore. After your final class of the day you walked over to the small cafe you worked at. It was only a five minute walk from campus so you really didn’t mind the walk, as well as it was nice to spend a bit of time outside. This job was always something you could look forward to. Your best friend Shoyo Hinata worked there, so working there always had something interesting in store.

Since you two first met in highschool, Hinata had always been someone you could talk to. He could always bring a smile to your face and just be the best moral support he could at any given time. Oikawa worked there too and you were good friends with him as well but you didn’t have as near of a good friendship with him like you did with Hinata. It really was only a small cafe that you worked at but you loved every aspect of it.

As you finally walked in, the smell of coffee and pastries filled your nose as you continued into the back room to get changed to your uniform. You honestly adored the work uniform. It was far from the boring one most jobs came with, it was a maid cafe after all.

“Hii (y/n)!” you heard Hinata yell out with a beaming smile as you finally left the back room. His greeting had earned the attention of a few of the customers which made your face heat up a bit as some began to stare at you. Oikawa had only given a light wave towards you since he was busy serving customers. You simply waved back at them both then continued to get yourself focussed on working and greeting customers. Despite it only being a small place, it had gained quite a reputation in your area and remained busy all throughout the day. The idea of a “maid cafe” was already such a foreign concept, but what had really gotten the attention of most is that there was only one uniform option for both the guys and girls. It was very attention grabbing, but that was of course what the owner was going for.

Without even realizing it, you had begun thinking about Kenma again.

 _ **Why can’t I just get this off my mind already?...**_ that was one thought that was constant in your mind as the hours passed. You and Hinata had the closing shift together but Oikawa had decided to just stay in the break room and wait for you two.

As you finally had gotten done with the last customer you flipped the “open” sign on the door to “closed”.

“Sooo (y/n) are you going to tell us what's been up with you today?” Hinata and Oikawa said to you practically in sync. “What are you even talking about?” you replied looking back at them confused. “Oh come on (y/n), you know… you never keep stuff from me so why should now be any different?” Hinata looked up at you with a fake pouting face. “You’ve been dead silent all day (y/n). There's no point in trying to hide it~” Oikawa added, trailing off his voice a little and joining you and Hinata in tidying up the cafe.

_**Well- damn of course they could just read straight through me like that…** _

You looked back at the two of them as they were both glaring at you with anticipation. You really didn’t plan on telling anyone. You were gonna take it to your grave but… clearly your initial plan was about to be changed.

“I- um… do you really wanna know that badly?” you couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous in that moment. “(Y/N)! Of course we want to know. It's clearly bothering you so you shouldn’t have to carry it on your own.” Hinata looked at you smiling. “Hmm ok fine…” You sat down on one of the tall stools and Hinata and Oikawa pulled up two of the smaller chairs and sat in front of you. Even in the tense mood you couldn’t help but think it felt like you were about to do a read aloud for a couple of kids, like they used to do at the library in your hometown. That thought made you giggle a little before you finally spoke “Okay…I cheated on Kuroo.” you finally admitted in a serious and anxious tone.

“THAT’S ALL?” Hinata said loudly, playfully punching you in the shoulder. “Did you think we’d tell him or something (y/n)? We’d never!” You were honestly a bit shocked at his response. Of course you knew you could trust him but this conversation had really brought the fact you had thought about it too much to light.

“OK! I’M SORRY I KNOW YOU WOULDN’T...I was just- nervous I guess.” You replied letting out a laugh as the tension in the atmosphere had finally melted away.

“Damnnn (y/n) didn’t know you had that in you!” Oikawa said laughing as well. It felt like a weight lifted off your shoulders. “Well… WHO WAS IT WITH?” Hinata asked, his face beaming with curiosity. He was obviously very invested in your love life. “Kenma-” You said then Oikawa cut you off. “LIKE KUROO’S RICH BEST FRIEND KENMA?” he yelled, as if you weren’t sitting directly in front of him.

“Yes, Kuroo’s rich best friend Kenma.” you continued smiling. It felt good to have such a light hearted conversation and smile but there was still the lingering anxiety in your stomach which Hinata could somehow pick up on. He is your best friend after all.

“Well… (y/n) this is a pretty bad situation, BUT WAS THE SEX GOOD AT LEAST?!?” He looked at you trying to hold his laugh back. “HINATA?” you yelled back at him jokingly. “I JUST WANNA KNOW OKAY?” He said as he was uncontrollably laughing. You and Oikawa started laughing too.

“Well… I think good is a big understatement-” You said as soon as you were able to stop laughing. Hinata’s eyes widened at your response. “DAMN (Y/N) GET THAT BREAD GET THAT HEAD THEN LEAVE.” Oikawa said holding up a peace sign at the end. “Oh shut up, Oikawa!” you said in a sarcastic tone back at him.

“Look y’all, it was only a one time thing. Simply a mistake.” Your tone turned more serious. “Hmm well I guess that makes sense.” Hinata let out “Yeah, understandable” Oikawa said, agreeing with him.

“ Also, I know you wouldn’t tell Kuroo but don’t tell anyone else too” you let out a fake cough “Hinata” then another fake cough following. You looked at him somewhat seriously. “I know, I know. I won’t (y/n)!” your glare softened with his response.

“Ok good.” You gave a light smile. “I’m gonna go change into normal clothes though this maid outfit is getting uncomfortable.” You said walking into the bathroom after you grabbed your school bag, which had an extra change of clothes in it.

By the time you finished, you had just walked out and got text from Kuroo saying he was there to pick you up. Hinata and Oikawa had finished putting everything back in place while you were changing so there wasn’t anything left to do.

“Byeeee!” You called out to them as you opened the door and left. “Bye (y/n)!” You heard them both call out in reply.

You felt the cold night breeze against your face as you walked across the street to Kuroo, waiting in the car for you. You gazed up at the night sky for a minute to see the waxing crescent moon peering down as you opened up the passenger side door and jumped into the car.

“Hey baby, how was work?” Kuroo asks, looking at you with his normal smirk. “It was good, Oikawa was being a dumbass as usual. He was practically swarmed with girls again.” the both of you let out a slight laugh as he began driving back to your apartment.

“How was school?” You asked him trying to keep it from going into an awkward silence. “It was just the same old stuff as normal.” you could feel him glance over at you. “ How was school for you?” he continued. “It was ok, honestly my second class was kind of boring though. The professor just taught directly from the textbook which was pretty boring but I think the next class is watching documentaries that are gonna go more into depth about things.” The rest of the drive back to your apartment consisted of just you rambling on about things you were learning at the moment. Kuroo was a business major so his classes weren’t very similar to yours but regardless of that, he intently listened to all of it.

Finally getting back to the apartment, you both simply changed into your night clothes. You and him both went to the living room and sat down on the couch to have the conversation you had previously put off.

“Sooo, (y/n), what did you guys do at Kenma’s?” Kuroo turned his head towards you with a curious look. The same one from that morning.

“We didn’t do too much.., just talked about how much Kenma’s YouTube and Twitch channels have grown since we last saw each other. Oh and we played some video games for a while then I guess I just drifted off to sleep while I was playing.” The guilt made you feel sick to your stomach. Even after talking with Hinata and Oikawa about it, you couldn’t help but feel sorry for Kuroo. Even if it was only a mistake.

“Oh, well did you have fun there at least?” he questioned as he stood up to go get a glass of water. “Yeah it was actually a really great time. We really got the chance to bond.” You looked over towards the kitchen and gave him a warm smile which he returned.

“See (y/n), I told you that you guys had a lot in common. Now you have another friend’s house to go over to instead of going to Hinata’s 24/7.” he laughed out, sitting back on the couch next to you. “But don’t start ditching me for Kenma, ya got that?” he spit out in a serious tone as he gave an intense and almost threatening glare at you. “I won’t Tetsu, you know that.” you awkwardly laughed out trying to ease the mood and not lose your temper at his sudden remark.

_**He always ditches me to hang out with his friends… but whatever I guess. It’s not like I can tell him that, I’m not in the mood for an argument.** _

It was nearly 12am by the time you had finished talking. You were really tired, and so was Kuroo so you did your usual nightly routine then laid down in bed. You turned onto your side to get comfortable and stared outside at the night sky for a bit. The silence should’ve been so peaceful, but the guilt was still slowly eating away at you. After about an hour of just you laying there in your thoughts you finally drifted off to sleep.

It felt so nice to get some rest but soon after, you woke up to Kuroo shaking you awake and yelling “WHAT THE FUCK (Y/N)?” Immediately startled, you sat up and rubbed your eyes as Kuroo turned on the room light. “What are you talking about Kuroo? I just fell asleep.” You turned to face him only to see anger was the only thing going through his body.

“What do you think (y/n)? WHAT DO YOU FUCKING THINK I’M TALKING ABOUT?” He threw his hands up in anger as he was pacing in circles around the room. You heard the front door open and soon after, none other than Kenma walked in. “Kenma? Wh-What are you doing here?” you said in a low tone as your eyes were darting between the two of them. Then you realized what had happened, and tears started streaming down your face without you even realizing it.

“Really (y/n)? You think I wouldn’t tell Kuroo what happened? He’s my best friend.” Kenma said scoffing in disbelief of your stupidity.

“I- I- No please-” You pleaded towards Kuroo. You could barely form a full sentence, sobbing too much you could barely breathe.

“(Y/N), why did you think I’d choose a slut like you over Kuroo? It’s pathetic honestly.” Kenma spat out. Your eyes widened at his sudden remark. The comforting and sweet Kenma from just the night before was gone. His voice was filled with nothing but hate for you.

“I was such a good boyfriend to you too (y/n). How could you pull this shit on me? You never deserved me to begin with.” Kuroo added, his words felt like a stab through your heart.

“I hate you. This is all your fault (y/n).” they both said almost in sync as they walked towards you.

“I’m sorry please Kuroo- Kenma please I’m sorry!” you cried out as you buried your face in your hands scared for what was going to come next. You were in complete panic. Their words echoed in your mind. It seemed like a broken record player the way it wouldn’t stop repeating. You were internally screaming.

**Then, you finally woke up.**

_**It was a dream.** _

You darted up quickly, your breathing was heavy and wasn’t near slowing down. You grabbed your phone to check the time and it was 4:16am. Your head was still spinning as you looked down to see your pillow was stained with tears. Even now, you were uncontrollably crying. Kuroo woke up at the sound of your sobs.

“(y/n)? What’s wrong? What time is it?” he pulled you into a hug. Rubbing your back as comfort and whispering sweet nothings into your ear which helped you start to calm down.

“I’m sorry, Tetsu. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” you muttered out quietly, pulling away from his hug to wipe your tears with your hand. “It’s ok (y/n) don’t worry about it. It’s 4am, love, what happened?” he quietly said grabbing your hand and holding it between the two of his. “I’m sorry, it was just a really bad nightmare.” you managed to say.

“Well you’re back in reality now, right? There’s nothing to worry about.” He laid back down and pulled your arm a bit to tell you to lay down with him. You cuddled up next to him and it felt safe, but you felt nothing but overwhelming guilt.

“Goodnight (y/n)” he said before he closed his eyes again “Night Kuroo, I love you…” your sentence trailed off as you realized something.

**_That dream- no, nightmare… it could easily turn into reality at any moment._ **


End file.
